1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current years, it is possible to easily capture images using digitalized apparatuses such as digital cameras. It is common to print captured images as an album and distribute the album.
As a result of easy image capturing, many similar images are captured. Accordingly, when an image print medium or an image view, for example, an album or an image list, is created so as to allow a user to view captured images, similar photographs are often arranged in the image print medium or the image view. The image print medium or the image view is therefore visually monotonous. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-019894 discloses a method of arranging similar images at positions apart from each other in the same page so as to prevent the page from being visually monotonous.
However, if the arrangement of images is changed using the above-described method, these images that are arranged in an order desired by a user are rearranged in an order undesired by the user.